Ark Nakamura
Name: Ark Nakamure Village: Konohagakure Is That Were They Were Born: No If Not What Is Their Original Village: No Specific Village Why Did They Leave: Revenge against parents for ignoring him his whole life. Clan(s): None Blood Type: B+ Birthday: November 10 Rank: Special Jounin Exams Taken: Chunin Exam Teammates: Taki Ruei Missions Experience: S:10 A: 20 B: 55 C: 134 D: 138 Chakra Type: Fire / Earth Ninjutsu Range: Long Range Defensive or Offensive: Offensive Chakra Control: 86% Weapons: Pinapple Blades (http://www.smkw.com/large/knife/210928.jpg), Lunar Blade (http://www.dragon-seeker.com/forum/images/Swords/Crescent.jpg) Special Abilities: Scortch Release, Lava Release Kekkai Genkai: Scortch Release, Lava Release Animal Summoning: Animal: Falcon (Name: Shura) Appearance: A large Falcon with brown feathers, and a white underbelly. It's wingspan is 56 feet. Abilities: Shura has eyes that are similar to the Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuga Clan (Byakugan), it gives her X-Ray Vision and the ability to see chakra and weakpoints of the body. Jutsu: Specialty Jutsu: Lava Release: Hidden Lava Technique Lava Release: Lava Rock Wall Lava Release: Molten Flesh Scortch Release: Scortching Firefly Vortex Scortch Release: Crimson Ember Dragon Gen-Jutsu: Scortch Volly Field Tai-Jutsu: Falcon Hook Punch Invisable hook Pondering Nin-Jutsu: Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu Fire Style: Flare Armour Clone Technique Shadow Clone Technique Fuin-Jutsu: Fuuja Houin - Evil Sealing Method Ura Shishou - Reverse Four Image Seal Appearance: Gender: Male Height: 6'01 Weight: 173 lbs Hair Color: Brown Hair Length: Medium-long Hair Up or Down: Down Cover Part of Their Face: Long bangs Hair Accessories: None Eye Color: Blue-green Flecked Eyes: None Different Colors: N/A Headband Location: None Clothes: Green Thin Vest, Shorts Shirt: Thin Vest Pants: Shorts Accessories: N/A Fishnets: None Bandages: None Markings: N/A Family: Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Sibling's: Unknown Personality: Ark is a cold blooded killer, like Jugo he has an urge to kill, however he does not want to supress it. Ark enjoys killing, and fighting, even if he loses. Though he enjoys fighting and killing he shows honor -in a battle against a shinobi that is anyway- (FIX): Ark more often has a sweet heart but is known to rampage from time to time. Discribed as: Brave Crafty Decisive Efficient Fearless Strong honest Direct agreeable loyal obedient respectful Immoral patient polite hospitable Shameless trustworthy Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Food: Any form of Steak Color: Sky Blue Animal: Falcon Hobbies: Training, Relaxing, Writing Activities: Training, Writing Season: Fall Person: N/A Book: N/A Movie: None Temperature: Neutral Mission Type: S-Rank Nickname: Soul of true justice Time of Day: Midnight Day of Week: Friday Month: February Flower: None Place: Where his home used to be Song: None Saying: "Don't give up for any reason, see it through to the end!" Dislikes: Food: Vegitables Color: None Animal: Leech Hobbies: None Activities: None Season: Winter Person: Nobody Book: None Movie: All Temperature: Cold Mission Type: C-Rank or lower Nickname: Killer of own Blood Time of Day: Morning Day of Week: Monday Month: None Flower: None Song: None Saying: "Your useless" Fears: People: None Events: None Animals: None Death: No Blood: No Night: No People: Friend(s): None Enem(y/ies): None Rival(s): None Crush(s): Taki Ruei (Deceased) Lover(s): Taki Ruei (Deceased) Dislikes Them: Nobody Acquaintance(s): None Summary: Ark Saduha was born to a very rich and powerful family that controlled most of the worlds shipping and transportation. He was ignored by his parents and raised by their sesrvents, eventually he took on a false Identity as one of them, simply to learn about his parents weaknesses and strengths. He labored for 5 years before getting the information he needed. When he got the information, he left with his friend Taki Ruei. The two of them were nomadic now, searching for a village in which to hide, the village was Konohagakure. Ark and Taki lived there for 2 years before Taki was killed by a Rouge Assasin from Hoshigakure. Ark traveled day and night to find the assassin, and when he found him he learned this was no mistake, it was an order from his parents. He killed the Assassin and went in search of his parents, the plans he made were already ruined, so he intended on killing them as fast as he could. When the village noticed he hadn't payed rent in months the anbu kicked the door down to locate him, and found all of his plans, his goals, his missions, and his reasons. The Anbu disperced in search of Ark. After killing a squad of Anbu Elite he became an S-Rank Ninja, internationally wanted for killing Anbu from the 5 Great nations, for theft, and for many other crimes. When he found his parents he killed them mercilessly. He is currently a wanted S-Rank Shinobi, and there is a 14,000,000,000 bounty on him dead or alive, dispite this Ark is honest, reliable, trustworthy, and much more.